


It Was A Nightmare

by SheWalksWithAshla



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, Panic Attacks, Space Daughter, space mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksWithAshla/pseuds/SheWalksWithAshla
Summary: Sabine has a panic attack and Hera is the only one around to help.





	

_No please-no._  Were Sabine's first thoughts when her body seized with fear at seeing the dead bodies of executed civilians laying in the field half an hour from the Ghost. She and Hera had been scouting for possible drop zones for the Rebellion to get food and supplies onto this planet when they stumbled upon the gruelling; horrific mess. It was just like the academy, only she wasn't holding the rifle.

 _Not again, not again._ _Please; I didn't mean too; I didn't mean to. It-they ordered me to. They would-please make it stop._ Sabine shook her head, shaking violently as she tried to be anywhere but here. "Hera-" Sabine choked out; her voice thick with emotion. "Please, I didn't-"

"Sabine look at me." Hera grabbed Sabine's shoulders; trying to pull her closer so she could look in her eyes. "Sabine honey; what's the matter?" _She's never acted like this before._

Sabine's breath shortened, before she gripped Hera's shoulders with her own hands; stepping towards her so she could lean into her embrace as Hera hugged her. "I'm sorry." She gasped. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She shook her head against Hera's shoulders as the Twi'lek Pilot desperately tried to think of anything that would help. She wondered if she should turn Sabine around; but thought better of it, that might make things worse; so she slowly moved them away from the bodies until they couldn't be seen; and pulled Sabine down to the ground so they were both kneeling in the grass.

"Shh." Hera soothed as she ran her hand through Sabine's hair in a comforting motion. "It's okay, it's not your fault." Sabine sobbed desperately, frighteningly into Hera's arms.  "Sabine please, tell me what's bothering you."  _She's so small when she's upset._ Hera heard Sabine gasp again and she flinched at the sound. This wasn't like Sabine at all. She didn't even know Sabine had problems with anxiety. "Sabine breath; one two, one two; come on please."

Slowly Sabine's breath returned to normal as she followed Hera's instructions. But tears still ran down her face as she sobbed with each breath, looking Hera in the face for the first time since she panicked. "They made us do that." She let out a shuddering breath. "Back at the Academy. We-it was a training procedure." 

"What?" Hera looked horrified. 

"I didn't mean to-" Sabine started, but Hera shook her head at her; forcing the teenager to stop in her tracks. 

"I know." Hera told her. "I know your not that type of person." She stood up, wrapping her arm around Sabine protectively. "Let's get back to the ship; I'll make sure they get a proper burial." _The Empire can pay later._

Sabine hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay." Her voice sounded small. "I want to help, I mean; if we find the people who did this."

"Alright." Hera told her as they started to walk back to the Ghost. "I'll let you know."

"Hera-" Sabine sniffed again, looked up at her Captain; her friend. "I'm sorry you saw me like that."

"We all get venerable, scared." Hera hoped she sounded comforting. "I can get like that too, for different reasons."

Sabine nodded.

"Maybe we can-"

"Maybe." Hera brushed her hand against Sabine's arm. "It does help to have someone to talk to. And if you need someone to talk to, about anything-" Hera was unsure of whether or not to continue. Sabine seeked Hera's help in her own time. Not before, or after. Just when she felt comfortable enough. Hera didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Thanks Hera." Sabine sounded relieved. "I mean it."

"Anytime." Hera replied. "Anytime."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought that maybe Sabine was holding things together better then most, and wondered what it would be like if she had anxiety or was put into a situation where she remembered bad things from the Imperial Academy on Mandalore she attended.


End file.
